Flash to an alternative universe LOST style
by somethingunwritten
Summary: everything seems normal on the beach, but its anything but a plane has crashed a few hours ago before and the passengers and Jack still hopes of rescue where as Kate believes they have being crashed there a few months... whats going on?
1. The constant

Background.

A couple of years ago I had an english assignment to do some course work based around a beach LOST came to mind. So as I started work on my coursework I adapted it to LOST though changing characters, once I had finished I created a story with a twist.

Oceanic flight 815 has crashed and the passengers have hope to be rescued before night fall through Kate seems to have fallen from another time zone because she cant believe that Jack has hope of rescue telling her they had being there less than a day while she believes they have being there 3 months.

When I wrote this I had only seen as far as: episode 5 of LOST season 4

**I own no rights to the LOST characters or plots;**

**LOST - The constant**

The mid morning sun rose high in the sky casting its ray on the golden sand. In the distance stood the fresh green hills proud for all the crystal blue waves that crashed against them. A woman stood blinded by the mid morning sun as she shielded her eyes with the palms of her hands she slowly and carefully rose as if she were a bomb about to go of, she slid her hands down the back for her trousers and sighed with relief as she felt her gun , she turned around to see a magnificent view .The fresh blue air hit her face slowly as she turned to see the beautiful sight that lay beneath the soft layers of white light clouds and fresh green hills .The sound of waves whispered in the back ground turning around she slowly stood on the cracking leaves moving through the trees ,as her feet hit the soft sandy beach. The wind whistled softly brushing off her face, she heard barking, the woman's name was Kate.

She walked along the edge of the jungle, a young boy ran past yelling "Vincent Vincent!" as he ran his feet brushed through the sand as his dog hit the waves barking like an alarm as the waves gently hit his face as the boy went after him his hands dropped the lead which hit the sand in slow motion causing an explosion of the sand, the boy stared right through her as if she was a figment of her imagination, he began to walk towards her and she backed away in the jungle.

The young boy was called Walt, An old wrinkled man watched his lead drop, he sat perched on a coloured stone that lay above the sandy beach, he watched the boy who looked back at him and smiled softly revealing an orange in his mouth.

The waves gushed unnaturally as a young mans head started to appear through the waves. He brushed his hair back with his fingers before winking softly at the young lady who stood at the edge of the beach who returned an uneasy look, like a dog he shook his hair and his well toned chest began to appear through the waves. "alright sweet cheeks?" she looked taken back "sawyer" his face dropped as if he'd seen a ghost.

Along the beach came a young couple arguing in an unknown language. Their children played softly in the sand with their buckets full of water and spades full of sand. As the young girl raised her spade the sand gushed from the sides like a waterfall, it fell on her brother's head and laughter erupted from the children. For a moment their parents stopped fighting and smiled with a sigh looking at their children.

Further up the beach a young pregnant woman lay rubbing her belly in a circular motion following the wave's pattern as she gazing along the beach at everyone, the world seemed to pass her by. A young man popped up behind her handing her a soft glowing ice cream he bent and kissed her forehead as she smiled proudly, his rough slender fingers with the words "LATE" written across his wrapped up fingers, griped his ice cream as he gazed into her eyes Longingly although she didn't seem to notice as she gazed out to sea, the wind blew her soft golden blonde locks of hair as her tongue hit the cold ice cream as she gazed across to sea and watched the ocean eat the cliff side as it wrapped its self against the sharp cliffs as they fiercely fought back against the waves, she rubbed her hand on her stomach naturally, she smiled softly and returned his gaze. "Thanks Charlie" she had an Australian accent, with some fun about it which made Kate smile.

In the distance, a blanket of light fog filled the clear blue air, a young handsome slender man walked past gripping a small bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. He touched a young girl's arm, she jumped and sat up slowly opening her eyes and taking out her ear phones and smiling as the guy handed her a bottle of water, the water was freezing cold condensation dripped from the sides and hit her prefect skin softly as she held the bottle in her hand she became fixated with a young black man walked by with a backpack across one shoulder walking heavily through the sand, he looked at her and smiled slightly , she turned her head and looked uncomfortable, the view was amazing and the air filled with a thin layer of fog which blended with the light blue sky. The air was fresh and the sun shone over them.

Several hours pasted and the sky began to get darker as dusk approached slowly , people began to leave the beach, the 2 young children held their parents hands restlessly as they pulled them along with hands full of deck chairs and children's games they slithered off the beach slowly through the jungle. A young couple in there surfing gear left the beach, there suits clutched their bodies for dear life as the cold fresh air ran through her hair, as they walked away, the woman gazed along the sun rise to see a solitary man, he stood on the beach with his back to her gazing out to sea with his hands snug in his pockets , the soft glows of the yellow and orange sun set on the horizon, she ran over slowly and the gun turned to see her, he smiled slightly as she gazed upon him as through she hadn't seen him for days "jack" she breathed "what's going on" he looked at her dumbfounded starching his head "how do you know my name?"


	2. Finding somewhere i belong 

Background.

Its the first day of the crash for Jack... but for Kate its 3 months in yet she has no idea why the others believe its the first day and still have hope of rescue. While trying to convince Jack that they know each other she meets a new love interest that could turn them around.

When I wrote this I had only seen as far as: episode 5 of LOST season 4 

**I own no rights to the LOST characters or plots;**

**Finding somewhere i belong **

She looked at him a little confused.  
"Its me! Kate!? - we crashed here about 3 months ago"  
He looked at her, looking stressed as he rubbed his head back and fourth.  
"Kate.. thats your name rig...?"  
"Jack.. thats your name! you should no mine!"  
He looked at her confused as he walked closer to her , his hands left his pockets and he reached out to her holding his arm on her shoulder  
to comfort her and looking her right in the eyes.  
"Our plane hit the ocean... we were over a thousand miles off course - We don't have a cule where we are... but they do"  
He pointed up to the sky and the cold night air hit his face sharp and ferice as the wind clapped behind them.  
"They will find us and well be home tomorrow... you were probably dreaming"  
He massaged her shoulder with his hand and gave a comforting smile .She just gazed at him trying to take in what he had said, she remembered  
the first time they had meet - the real first time - she had helped him stich his back up, she pushed his hand away swiftly and began to walk off then  
turned waving her hands in the air.  
"Don't patronize me Jack! I'm not crazy!"  
She walked back over to him and kissed his lips tightly which they both held for more than a minute he opened his eyes slowly feeling her tender  
soft warm lips against his - then she gazed in to his eyes.  
"We crashed here"  
With every point she made she pointed to the ground and stamped her left foot which caused the sand beneath her feet to fly towards the ocean.  
"You told me you loved me just a few hours ago! then i find myself in the middle of the jungle and no body knows my name! I'm Kate!!!! I'm Kate!!"  
She yelled her name in his face and he stared at her blanky as if he didn't know what she was on about.  
"Kate why would i tell you i loved you when I'm married? and so are you!"  
Her face dropped - Married? was he crazy she knew she wasn't.... she couldn't remember was she? she looked at her fingers on her left hand  
and there they were. 2 rings one a plain sliver band with the intitals J&K the other a medium sized diamond , with a thin white gold band. She  
rubbed her finger underneath her ring and glaced for a second - this couldn't be right could it? the sound of her name broker her from her thoughts  
"Kate? Kate!"  
Jack smiled as she looked at him.  
"This... This can't be.... I'm not married Jack... Im not even dating... and neather are you! this can't be right!"  
Jack looked at her concerned  
"Look you don't even know me... we just met today, you seemed pretty happy with your partner on the plane i hop..."  
"No... i'm sorry if i have no concern for someone i've never met"  
She spat at him rather rudely - he just didn't seem to be getting the message! she wasn't married. He waved his hands in surrender and glaced back  
at her.  
"Okay okay i can't force this on you... just get some rest and some water...I'm a D.."  
"Doctor i know"  
"Ho.."  
He looked at her for a moment slight startled but asummed someone in camp must have told her on that note he  
turned to walk away but he couldn't leave her... he didn't feel like he'd fixed her. He turned back to her.  
"Get some rest if you need anything ill be over there"  
He pointed to a homemade shelter - a blonde women was sat curled up alseep inside.  
"You remember my wife from the plane..."  
She looked over at the woman, she was young pretty and blonde Kate forced a smile , clearly the doctor thought she was a bit dilusional.  
"Her names Sarah"


End file.
